a restaurant, an enemy, and dinner
by Lord President of Gallifrey
Summary: sequal to my story a taxi, an old enemy, and a valentines day. I hope you enjoy :) (I'm rubbish at summery's)


A restaurant, an old enemy, and a valentine date

"Why this restaurant?" I asked looking around; there was nothing of great significance as to why Moriarty chose this particular restaurant.

"Why not?" He smirked. I never noticed how green his eyes were.

"Because people like us always have a reason. It would just be stupid to not think why to do things. That's what normal people do." I rationalised.

"Do you mean stupid people?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something. In this society at least. They do not realise that their low level thinking is holding them back. In this world, we are the strange ones." I said before sipping my water.

"That maybe, but we are better than them. We are the next humans they should treat us with respect." Moriarty said angrily. Childhood trauma. Most likely extreme bullying. Possibly lost someone close to him when he was young-

"Why are you letting me read you?" I asked suddenly.

"We are partners now, are we not?" he replied, smiling his manic smile. I wasn't sure if it was scary or beautiful. "Do I not get to read you?" he asked after a couple minutes later. No. I couldn't. Could I? What if this was just a trick to learn about me and how to finally kill me? What if I was just being stupid, just deduce it! It was difficult to read him usually, but now...his eyes went on forever and held so much. I was drawn away from his eyes by the waiter coughing. He thought we were a couple. How awkward it must be for him.

"May I take you order?" he asked tentatively. Gay. Finds one or both of us attractive. Nervous. Shy. Virgin.

"I'll have the smoked salmon." Moriarty said, not even looking at him. His eyes were on me.

"I'll have the pan fried plaice." I said, looking straight at Moriarty. The waiter mumbled something before walking off. "You never answered my question." I pointed out when the waiter was out of ear shot.

"You didn't answer mine either" He shot back with a smirk. I just glared at him. "Alright, I know the owner. Nothing criminal, she's my sister."

"Oh, so _this _is where her restaurant is." I said, looking around again, pretending to check the place over.

"It is. Do I get to read you now?" he asked, sticking out his lower lip.

"No. I never said you could, you just presumed." I said, smiling as annoyance passed over his face before he realised I was joking. I knew that I shouldn't, but I kind of wanted too; too see what he came up with. I opened myself so he could read me. Should be fun.

Moriarty gasped as he read me. It was strange. I had to let myself be read by my enemy.

"Wonderful" he muttered. That was confusing. He thought I was wonderful? "You had a difficult childhood." he stated. He didn't need to ask, he already knew.

"Not as bad as yours" I replied, looking deep into his eyes, trying to find more.

"True, but neither of us had it easy. You being the 'stupid' little child of the family. They always thought Mycroft was the smartest, but you out shine him in intelligence, and looks, any day. Neither of us had friends-""Apart from you. You had _a _friend, but lost her somehow." I interrupted him, trying to find the cause of his pain.

"Died. She was called Ruby. She was as intelligent as us. Our class mates killed her when we were seven. She was the only friend I ever had, unless you count Sebastian, but he was hired as my second, not my friend." Moriarty said, opening up to me. Another thing I didn't expect.

"That is why you turned to a life of crime. your best friend and equal was murdered." I mused out loud.

"Yes, it was a contributing factor." He admitted.

"We should head back to the flat. I presume you are taking my offer?" I asked, changing the subject after seeing the anger on Moriarty's face.

"Yes, lets. I could do with some sleep. So we left, leaving the food we ordered behind. I would call a taxi, but we already happened to have one. We drove home, and I showed Moriarty around and showed him to his room. He seemed ok with it all. It was kind of nice living with someone who challenged my intelligence, but I couldn't wait to see John's reaction.


End file.
